An Ultimate Confliction
by urban-amore1
Summary: Korra is fascinated by Mako's scarf and wants to learn more about it.


**Summary: **Korra is fascinated by Mako's scarf and wants to learn more about it.

**Rating: **K+

**Pairing:** Makorra

**A/N: **I wrote this awhile ago towards the beginning of the first season. I put it on my Tumblr but decided to put it on FF as well :]

* * *

That scarf taunted her. Korra wanted nothing more than to touch it, hold it, wrap it around her neck and bask in its warmth. The kind of warmth she felt curling up to the heat of a fire on a cold bitter day back home. She longed to feel the ruby red scarf between her hands. She pictured its softness leveled that of some unknown mythical spirit animal. Korra needed to bury her face in that scarf and let the aroma engulf her.

She needed that scarf.

She tried to graze her fingers upon it before but the scarf was always attached to Mako. Always. As in it never seemed to come off.

The young Avatar had many close encounters with the scarf but no actually contact. One time, while leaving the attic to walk Naga, Korra conveniently spotted the scarf was crooked and offered to help Mako. This resulted in the man blushing, then quickly turning away mumbling. Another time, when the three teens were out shopping for food, she noticed the scarf had a stain on it and immediately offered to help get it out. Mako stared at her coldly, stated he could fix it, then stormed back home. But Korra wasn't ready to give up. She wouldn't, she couldn't. She was going to get that scarf one way or another.

Then it hit her.

A realization so fast it felt like the airbending gates were smacking her brain. The only time he never wore it was during a pro-bending match. Korra could watch where Mako placed the scarf, and when everyone was distracted, she could grab it for herself.

They were required to wear a tank-top and shorts underneath their uniforms, so Korra was able to change with the guys. She tried getting dress quickly, but when the zipper got stuck half way up she cured at herself.

"Is everything okay?" Bolin asked her. The Avatar looked up to see the brothers giving her odd stares. Oh spirits she probably looked like a lunatic. Get it together, keep your cool Korra.

"It's just a few nerves- nothing big," Korra tired to calmly reply. Mako snorted in return and continued changing. Korra heard him mumble something about her and Hasook. She didn't care; she needed to focus. Korra watched as Mako took both ends of the scarf folded them neatly together, then took the two new ends fold them neatly together, then took the two-

"Is this freakin' origami?" she blurted before she could stop herself.

"What are you talking about?" Mako asked clearly annoyed with Korra. She watched as he finished folding the scarf running his hand across to smooth it. It probably felt fluffy… and soft… and warm. Lucky bastard.

"It's this zipper. I keep having problems with it," Korra laughed nervously. Bolin and Mako exchanged a set of looks then focused back on their tasks. If they didn't think she was crazy before, they did now. The young Avatar's eyes followed the red scarf as it was tucked in the back corner of the cabinet.

"You guys have ten minutes until you start," Toza came in and told them. The three teens quickly stored their street clothes in the cabinet and waited for their match to begin.

The Fire Ferrets won with a knockout in the first round. Korra made sure they did. The faster it was over, the sooner she could see that scarf. Luckily, Toza wanted to congratulate Mako and Bolin in the training room, so Korra was able to stay behind. In that room. With no one. Only her and the scarf.

Korra's whole body trembled as she reached for the handle. With one last double check around the room, Korra slowly opened the door. The waterbender had dreamt of this moment millions of times before, now it seemed surreal. Then she saw it. Sitting right there. Korra had to quickly cover her mouth to keep from screaming out of delight. After taking a moment to calm herself, The Avatar reached her hand across the cabinet to the back corner and poked the scarf with the tip of her pointer finger. When the earth didn't crumble, she closed her hand around the object and pulled it towards her.

Living in the Southern Water Tribe, Korra had many luxurious pelts to keep her warm, but the feeling of this scarf was sensational. The knitting made its texture bumpy, but it felt- silky? It was a weird combination, Korra knew that, but it still felt wonderful. The dark ruby color was more vibrant than she remembered. It seemed like a hue that belonged to royalty, not some lowly scarf.

Korra unfolded the scarf and saw imperfections she had missed. It had been slightly singed on the edge, whether it was Mako's fault or not, she didn't know. There was also a hole in the middle; it wasn't huge but still reasonably sized. The waterbender wondered how she'd missed these before, it didn't matter, even with all its faults it was still perfect.

Korra pressed her face in the scarf and took in the scent. The smell reminded her of smoke from the fireplaces of her village; the Avatar allowed the aroma to fill her with warmth and security.

"Having fun with my scarf?" a voice said. Korra snapped out of her thoughts and looked up to see Mako standing at the door. His expression _looked_ indifferent but she was never great at reading the guy.

"I'm having the time of my life," Korra smirked at Mako as he walked over to her.

"If you don't mind," Mako said holding out his hand. The waterbender thought he would be annoyed (he often was with her and Bolin), but his tone was soft.

"Where did you get this scarf anyways?" Korra asked him while placing the object in his hand.

"It was a gift from- someone I used to know. They had to leave… it's a long story," Mako explained staring past her. Korra could see whatever memory this brought up was an unpleasant one. They both stayed quiet for a moment before Mako turned to look at Korra. "If you really like the scarf, then you can keep it for the night," he said while holding it out to the young Avatar.

That scarf, that ruby red scarf was offered to her for the night. She longed forever after the thing and now she had it. She wanted badly to take it, but instead she wrapped the scarf around its owner.

"Thanks, but it's yours. I couldn't take it," Korra told Mako. He nodded his thanks then turned to leave. "Wait," Korra said grabbing Mako's scarf to pull him back. She must have caught the firebender off guard for he ended up closer to her than expected.

At this proximate, Korra noticed a cut on Mako's chin that wasn't there yesterday. The teenager didn't want to hear Mako's excuse for it, so she let her eyes traveled down to his scarf. There she saw the burn mark again.

Korra realized she knew as much about Mako as she did his scarf- almost nothing. Why didn't she know more about this guy? He was her friend. They competed together as the Fire Ferrets. He lived in the attic above the arena. Bolin was his brother. He was a firebender. And… that was pretty much all she knew. At that moment, Korra wanted to know more about that scarf and more about Mako, she wanted to know everything.

The young Avatar found herself unconsciously leaning closer to Mako. She could almost feel his breath on her face-

"Well if you're not going to say anything, I'm going to leave," Mako said separating the distant between them. Korra felt her grip loosen on his scarf; she hadn't realized she was still holding on to it. Korra watched as the firebender quickly turn around and left.

"Wait what about your clothes?" Korra yelled after him.

"I can get them later," Mako yelled back to her.

Korra couldn't believe herself, was she about to kiss Mako? Did she really like him like that? Maybe the scarf made him more appealing. She really did love that scarf, but more than Mako, less than Mako, equal to Mako? She didn't know. Korra knew one thing; she was left with the ultimate confliction, Mako or his scarf?


End file.
